


consolation

by Birdschach



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Miria embark on the Flying Pussyfoot, but once they settle into their room, Miria realizes they never finished stealing gold from the earth itself! Isaac is left with no choice but to console her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	consolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



"And here's our room!" Isaac said, throwing open the door to the small sleeper compartment he and Miria would share for the trip. It was a small room, as they hadn't sprung for first class, but even the smallest rooms aboard the Flying Pussyfoot were quite cozy.

"It's incredible!" Miria cried out, rushing into the room to get a closer look. "And it's all ours for the trip?"

"Of course, my dear, I spared no expense. For us, it's the lap of luxury and nothing else!" Isaac exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Miria's shoulders happily. Of course, first class would have been much more luxurious, but what they had stolen from the mob could only cover so much, and all of those rooms had been booked far in advance. 

Miria flopped onto the bed, sighing happily. Though the room was small, it was comfortable, and how much time would they spend cooped up in there anyway? After being in that mine for so long, Miria thought she would enjoy spending time with the other passengers. Suddenly, Miria thought of the mine, of their brilliant plan to steal life from the earth itself, but they had left without finding any gold at all!

"Isaac!" she cried out, her face falling suddenly. 

"What is it, Miria?" he asked, kneeling beside the bed, brow furrowed with concern.

"We never found any gold! Our heist...all that time, we didn't steal from the earth!" Miria said, words tumbling out. Tears welled up in her eyes, she had been so excited to be the first to steal the life from the very earth, but Ennis' summons had distracted them. Only now did it occur to the young woman that they had left without finding any of the gold Isaac had promised they'd find.

"Oh, Miria, it's okay!" Isaac said, hoping to console her. To be honest, the letter from Ennis had been a stroke of good luck. His plan to mine for gold had seemed so good, but after months of trying, they hadn't found a single nugget. It had given them an excuse to bow out, so to speak, and Miria hadn't even noticed in the excitement. But now, she was distraught. He simply had to think of a way to comfort her. After a moment's thought, his face lit up.

"Miria?" he asked.

"Yes, Isaac?" She asked, sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"We'll think of another way to steal from the earth, don't you fret! But for now, I thought of another way to cheer you up!" Isaac said, grinning as always.

"Really? That's incredible!" Miria exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

In answer, Isaac clambered into the bed with her, pressing his lips to hers, and kissing her passionately. Miria whimpered in delighted surprise, before melting into his kiss. As Isaac drove his tongue into Miria's mouth, and she teased him lightly with her own tongue, they could not help but moan. Isaac could feel himself growing hard, his erection straining against his pants, and Miria was feeling the heat of arousal that she was no stranger to. When they finally broke apart, they each muttered the other's name. 

Isaac slipped the sleeves of Miria's dress off of her, and pulled the top down. "Isaac..." Miria moaned, knowing what he was about to do. With her breasts exposed, Isaac caressed them, trailing his fingertips across her, getting so close to her nipples, but never quite touching them. It took only a moment for them to rise in response to hid teasing, and it was only then that he took one between his fingers, rolling it playfully.

"Don't you feel better now, Miria?" he asked, watching her face as she squirmed beneath his touch. She was always so sensitive, when he touched her like this she could hardly bring herself to speak, but Isaac always made sure to tease her about it.

"Isaac...You know I...I do." she managed to stammer out, between whimpers and moans. She watched as he grinned, and bent down, hovering his mouth just above her other nipple.

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry, eh? I have to make sure you're really feeling great, Miria." Isaac said, before lowering his mouth the rest of the way. As soon as he made contact, Miria cried out. The wet heat of his mouth was unbearable, and once his tongue pressed against her, and began circling around her nipple, she raised one hand, burying it in the hair at the back of Isaac's head. Miria's hand only spurred him on further, and he started licking at her more intensely, while still teasing her other nipple. With his free hand, he pressed down between her legs, rubbing against her from above her dress. With all that Isaac was doing for her, Miria found she could hardly think straight. She knew she was getting closer and closer to her absolute limit, but wanted to try to hold on as long as possible. It just felt so good, so incredible, and she didn't want to stop, she wanted to stay like this forever, with Isaac's body against hers, touching her, pleasuring her, not a care in the world besides their own pleasure.

After a moment, however, Miria found she could hold on no longer. With a few final whimpers of resistance, she gave in. "Isaac!" she cried out, so loudly that it would be a miracle if any nearby passengers didn't hear her. 

"Miria!" he shouted, matching her energy as always. Miria found herself trembling from the force of her climax, while Isaac straightened himself to look her in the eyes, enjoying the look of pure bliss upon her face as she finished. After a moment's rest, Miria had caught her breath.

"Well? Do you feel better now, Miria?" Isaac asked, grinning confidently.

"Nope, I don't!" Miria replied, smiling mischievously.

"What? But that always works..." Isaac said, rubbing his chin in confusion.

"Well, yeah, but how can I feel better when you haven't had any fun at all?" Miria asked, pouting. She reached down, feeling the bulge of his erection as it pressed against his pants. "I can feel how badly you need me, Isaac."

Isaac breathed in sharply, surprised by how forward she was. Really, he shouldn't be, Miria had never been like any woman he met, and that had always been the point. The two of them were a dynamic duo, completely perfect for each other, and that definitely didn't end in the bedroom. He started to get up, to make room for Miria to lie in a more comfortable position, but she placed a hand on his chest, holding him down. With deft hands, she freed him, and took his cock in her hand. He couldn't help but moan deeply, as she performed a few lazy strokes, just enough to make sure he was completely ready. Then, she rose, and he watched her shimmy out of her dress, leaving herself naked besides her undergarments. And then, she lowered those to the floor as well.

"Miria..." he said, taking in the sublime view. Even if they were to live forever, and spend every second exactly like this, he didn't think he could ever grow tired of his lover. "I need you, Miria."

"I know, Isaac," she said, thrilled that he was letting her lead like this. She didn't mind following Isaac's lead, but she really wanted to make him as happy as he had made her, and she thought this would be the best way. She climbed onto the bed, straddling him. She positioned herself directly over top of him, lining her entrance up with his cock, and lowered herself slowly, until her cunt rested on top of his length. She began rocking herself back and forth slowly, rubbing herself against his length, and Isaac groaned in pleasure as he felt the wet heat of her grinding against him. His hands dug into the sheets, letting Miria take control while he lay back and enjoyed the show. 

Miria loved watching Isaac's face while she ground herself against him, watching how hard he tried to keep his composure, and every twitch that revealed just how much he was enjoying himself thrilled her. Before long, her teasing was driving him absolutely crazy, and the warmth of him beneath her, the pleasure slowly breaking through his cheerful calm, had her wanting more. She rose up, and Isaac whimpered in complaint. But as she lowered her hand to his cock, he quieted. She guided it up to her cunt, and then slowly lowered herself onto him. Isaac could hardly bear the tight heat of Miria as he entered her, and Miria loved the heat and closeness she felt as he filled her. Once she was settled, her ass resting on his thighs, and him fully inside of her, she smiled down at him.

Without a word, she began riding him bouncing up and down on top of his cock. She could feel her slight breasts moving with each bounce, and could practically feel Isaac's gaze upon her, taking in her every movement, her every expression, and loving them all. Once she fell into a rhythm, he raised his hands from the sheets, and placed them on her hips. Then, he began thrusting himself up into her, matching her movements perfectly. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying out, but her efforts were fruitless. She moaned, loudly, before crying out his name. Isaac called back in response, and Miria let herself fall forward slowly, until their bodies were pressed up against each other. Both of them continued fucking the other, though by now neither one could tell if it was them moving or the other, they were so close, so in tune. Miria pressed her lips against Isaac's, and the two kissed with as much passion and synergy as they fucked. 

Neither of them could say how long they fucked, but they felt so close, as if they were just one single thing, rather than two lovers. Each of their movements were in sync, neither needed to say or guide the other, they had fallen into this rhythm so many times before, but every single time was better than the last. Finally, after what could have been an eternity, each of them trying their hardest to last just a little bit longer for the other, trying to make sure they both had as much pleasure as they possible could, Isaac broke. With a throaty moan that felt amazing against Miria's mouth, he thrust one final time, slamming into her as he came. With his warm come spilling into her, Miria only managed a few motions of her own, before she too was overwhelmed by her arousal. She threw her head back, breaking their kiss and moaning so loudly she was practically screaming as she came. Isaac cried out as well, entering the final throes of his climax.

"Isaac!" she cried out.

"Miria!" he answered, ending their lovemaking the same way they always did. They both collapsed, into a tangle of limbs of bodies, as they tried to catch their breath. Once they finally recovered, neither one of them could stop grinning. It always ended the same way; they called out each other's names, and then both of them were all smiles for hours afterward. As Isaac looked at Miria, taking in that smile that he loved above all else, he had an idea.

"Hey, Miria?" he asked.

"Yes, Isaac?"

"I think we can still pull off our heist after all!"

"Oh, really? How?"

"Well, crops are grown from the life of the earth, right?"

"That's right!"

"And then those crops are used to produce our food, and raise our livestock."

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

"So if we head to the dining car, and have ourselves a hearty meal...well, wouldn't that be just like stealing our sustenance from the very life of the earth?"

"Ah, yeah! Isaac, that's incredible!" Miria said, heading for the door.

"Uh, Miria?" Isaac asked, causing her to pause with her hand on the doorhandle, about to throw open the door and rush to the dining hall. "Don't you think we should get ourselves fixed up a bit first?"

"Oh, yeah," she answered. "Yeah, we probably should, huh?"

Once they had helped each other back into their clothes, and straightened each other up, they headed for the dining car, eager to pull off yet another heist together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't butcher these two, I love them so much.


End file.
